The present disclosure generally relates to faults in integrated circuits, and more specifically to faults detection measures in integrated circuits designs.
Testing for security vulnerability integrated circuits as physical devices is excessively expensive, as in labor and consequences such as time to market, since fixing detected faults requires iterative full tape-out cycles.